disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An external nightmare
An external nightmare is the next episode of The David Show: Equestria Girls. Plot David hits the door and falls into a coma. I'm dreaming he's on the drawn moon with a swarm of cheese.At the time, Michael i'm The Smart is hoping that he will recover. Music * One Zero Zero-Harry Breuer and Jean-Jacques Perrey card * On the Beach-Kapono Beamer opening * Dramatic Impact 5-Ivor Slaney David's collection of games!!!" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (VI)-Jeremy Wakenfield slides on a banana peel * Classic Soap 14-Dieter Reith the hospital * Vibe Link (a)-Richard Myhill is beginning to dream * Sound of Science-Josef Mundigl am I?"/David on the moon * David Closing Theme-Steve Belfer meets drawing Pinkie * Vibe Sting-Nicolas Carr what's up?" * Harp Ding-Nicolas Carr have an idea" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a)-Jeremy Wakenfield draws a house * David Closing Theme-Steve Belfer my friends"/David meets Drawn friends * Skipping to School-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Next Day/David gets out of bed * Hot Steel and Slide Licks ©-Jeremy Wakenfield is it?" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (b)-Jeremy Wakenfield is just melted cheese" * Harp Ding-Nicolas Carr already know" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (g)-Jeremy Wakenfiled draws a staircase/A Few inches later * Skipping to School-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield I can join you" * Dramatic Cue (b)-Ronald Hammer stairs are shaking * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (k)-Jeremy Wakenfield falls * Lap Steel-Nicolas Carr Next Day * On the Beach-Kapono Beamer leaves the house * Hula Festivals-George Elliot girls, how are you there? I decided that I came to you again to check how it is going"/David visits Drawed Friends * Marching to Honolulu-Kapono Beamer catches cheese * Hawaiian Hapiness-Jon Jelmer more" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a)-Jeremy Wakenfield "What?" * Dancing the Hula-Kapono Beamer is really all"/David ends the job * Harp Ding-Nicolas Carr "Really? * So Tired-Sammy Burdson & John Fiddy gets moldy cheese * Hawaiian Hapiness-Jon Jelmer that's the end. I'm tired" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (f)-Jeremy Wakenfield this time?" * Skipping to School-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Dash needs help * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (e)-Jeremy Wakenfield let it be" * Earl's Revange-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield transports cheese * Unknown Track 60-"Please, cheese only for Dirty Joe" * Dramatic Impact 4-Ivor Slaney my cheese!" * Hillbilly Haydown-Christopher Marshall and R Matthews is looking for cheese thieves * Rodeo Rascals-Barry Anthony Fanfare * Walking On the Beach A-Kapono Beamer girls congratulate him/"You're the best"/"She never did something like that" * Walking On the Beach B-Kapono Beamer of the day * Luau Party A-Kapono Beamer gets up * Honolulu March-Hans Haider Ready"/David goes to the girls * Steel Licks (e)-Jeremy Wakenfield it was worth helping a girl because I am a hero" * Bell Hop (a)-John Shakespeare leaves the house * Bell Hop-Short Version (b)-John Shakespeare girls, what can I help this time" * Vibe Q. Sting-Nicolas Carr is it,you already have bands" * Wahini Wobble-Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield does the scenery * Clownfish Capers-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield accidentally destroys the scenery * Lonely Heart's Club (b)-Otto Sieben and David Bell Pie is crying * Sunshine in Hawaii-Max Mahlmann will rebuild the scenery * Fanfare (b)-Nicolas Carr completed/Fanfare * China Clown (A)-Otto Sieben and David Bell Chinese Clown appears * Shellfish Behavior-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield next morning, David goes to her friend * Lonely Heart's Club (a)-Otto Sieben and David Bell is getting angry * Heavely Vocie (b)-David Graham Farnon Choir * Tomfoolery-David Snell should I do it?" * Too Tired-Hans Ehrlinger is tired * Lap Steel-Nicolas Carr Next Morning * Kaula Jubilee-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield is nothing like..." * Gator-Steve Belfer becomes stupid * Fates-Gregor F. Narholz me please. I will not cope. You are the only hope" * Gator Pup-Steve Belfer a cheese bar"/David becomes stupid again * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (q)-Jeremy Wakenfield becomes wise again * M'Wanna-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield misses the house/David tells the girl that he wants to come back * Hot Steel and Slide Licks-Jeremy Wakenfiled Pinkie takes the pencil * The Mob-Sam Spence police * People's Court- Alan Stanley Tew court * Steel Licks-Jeremy Wakenfield does not know that I was in court but luckily I just got a reminder" * Hilo Stroll A-Kapono Beamer he'll go home and remember the good old days" * Graveyard-Johnny Pearson David, maybe you've defeated the limits by being stupid, but unfortunately as you've become smart and want to get home, we've decided to redraw you"/"Re-re-re-re--redraw? * House of Horror-William Faran "WHAT?!!!!!" * Drama Link (l)-Hubert Clifford is running away * Drama Link (n)-Hubert Clifford want to exaggerate me, but how did it all go well..." * Drama Link (k)-Hubert Clifford begins to rebel!!!" * Drama Link (a)-Hubert Clifford nobody will notice..." * Drama Link (b)-Hubert Clifford do not" * Drama Link ©-Hubert Clifford it will be like us" * Drama Link (f)-Hubert Clifford Screams/David is running away * Drama Link (m)-Hubert Clifford I'm safe" * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a)-Jeremy Wakenfield will not help you. You can do business" * Hercule Poirot-Gerhard Trede sneaks into the house of Pinkie * Closing the Door-Nicolas Carr a step further" * On Fire-Gregor Narholz runs away from the police and drawn friends * Earl's Revange-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield outwit Pinkie * Steel Sting ©-Jeremy Wakenfield more then" * Puka B-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield you wake up from a coma * Hot Steel and Slide Licks (v)-Jeremy Wakenfield Michael in The Smart are leaving the hospital * Old Hilo March-Kapono Beamer Ending Category:Specials Category:Special episodes